Love Triangle
by Diamondchild
Summary: Now Live On Amazon under Dirty Little Secrets by Erica Marselas amazon dot com / dp /B07BMDHBYS/


**Ok, don't hate me for this... because I don't mean to spam your mailbox with a non- update but FF doesn't let me just override a chapter sometimes. But I'll leave a little teaser to Nanny Cam for you- so you didn't come here for nothing**

 **But this story is now on Amazon- along with The triangle and a Brand new one from me called Nanny Cam.**

 **So if you like Smut stories I say check them out. It's Called Dirty Little Secrets and my author name is Erica Marselas**

 **www . amazon dot com / Dirty-Little-Secrets-Erotic-Stories-ebook/dp/B07BMDHBYS/ (make the dot a . no spaces.)**

 **Here's a little seek peek at Nanny Cam: (fyi the guys name is Sawyer... a little tribute to FSOG because without it I'm not sure I be here now..)**

Once we're in our bedroom, I take his face in my hands and smack my lips to his. He responds by grabbing my ass and pulling me roughly to him. "What's gotten into you?"

"You." I simply say. Nudging out of his hold, I drop to my knees.

Roughly, I pull down his basketball shorts. He's commando, as to be expected. I fist his cock in my hand, wanting to wrap my mouth around it when he stops me.

"You don't have to do that, babe. Let me just fuck you. It's been awhile." I smirk, knowing he doesn't want me to taste her.

 _But I want to taste her._

"It's been too long since I've done this. I want to suck your cock more than anything right now." Not giving him a chance to argue, I wrap my mouth around the tip of his cock and let it slide down the back of my throat. It's salty and sweet. I roll my tongue over his shaft, wanting to suck up every bit of JoAnna's arousal. Sawyer's hand wraps in my hair and urges me on.

"Fuck, Sof."

My hums vibrate around his cock and tickle the back of my throat. I glance up at the man I've been married to for ten years; his eyes are closed and his mouth hangs open. He's enjoying it and I'm enjoying tasting his girlfriend.

By pheromones alone, I can see what drew him to JoAnna.

 _Hell, I'm drawn to her._

I pull him deeper, letting him hit my tonsils, wanting to swallow him whole.

"That's my girl," he growls, pushing my head down harder. Tears spring in the corner of my eyes, the depth becoming too much. I gag, and with his hands still tightly wrapped in my hair, he pulls me back. My mouth slides off his dick with a pop, and he lifts me to my feet.

In a flash, he's taking my face in his hands and kissing me forcefully. His dick is pressing into my stomach, and I desperately need him inside of me. To have him fill me completely with his cock, pounding me so hard he might rip me in half.

Visions of him taking JoAnna from behind flash in my mind with his balls slapping against her ass. Sawyer's voice telling her to be a good little girl for Daddy rings in my ears, sending volts of electricity down my entire body. The thoughts alone are almost enough to make me come. I kiss him frantically. I'm overwhelmed by how badly I need him to fuck me with his monster dick.

"Fuck me..." I whisper.

* * *

 **And a teaser for Bait And Switch**

I move behind Sabrina, her ass raised in the air, and grab her hips. She's so busy going to town on Ariel, she hardly notices my presence. I sink into her warm velvety center, filling her completely.

"Open…" I hear Ryan's demand to Ariel. I glance up in time to see Ryan shove his dick down her tiny mouth. I'm spurred on by Ariel's gags and moans, ramming myself into Sabrina faster and harder. Sabrina continues eating her out like a final meal, despite my violent slams into her pussy.

"That's it, babe, let it go..." I hear Sabrina whisper with her face still smothered between Ariel's legs.

Ariel shakes and convulses, Ryan's dick falling from her mouth, her orgasm taking over her entire body. "She's so beautiful when she comes," I say, focusing on the sight in front of me. Sabrina is still pushing her fingers into Ariel, as her mouth sucks on her throbbing clit.

"She is." Sabrina agrees, planting one last kiss on Ariel's clit. "And she tastes good too after she comes."

I grab Sabrina by the neck, hauling her up. With her back is pressed against me, I tilt her head and slam my lips to hers. Sabrina moans as I savor Ariel's arousal on her tongue and lips. My free hand finds Sabrina's clit and starts rubbing, desperately wanting to feel her climax again.

I don't even care if I come again because I think I'll still able to keep going for hours after. Today I'm a porn star, with a constant hard on.

"Can you come for me? I want to feel you so bad," I whisper against her lips.

"Yes, make me come, Wyatt. Make me come the same way you do Ariel," she purrs, her eyes dancing with a bit of humor and lust.

With a fist full of Sabrina's hair, I push her head down into the mattress. I slap her ass, and with one rough thrust, I bottom out, hitting her cervix. She screams, but it's muffled by the blankets as she comes apart around me.

"Fuck," I grit out. I'm hanging by a string, ready to combust. My eyes trail back up and see Ariel now on her stomach and Ryan guiding her mouth roughly down on his cock.

I release Sabrina's head, and she rises back up on her hands. Her head turns to look up at me and gives me a sly grin. "Fill me, Wyatt…I want to feel your cum dripping down my leg again. Please," she begs me and pushes her ass back.

 **So if you like this check out Dirty Little Secrets...**


End file.
